1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a contact type thin film magnetic head.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a thin film magnetic head is mounted on a hard disk device that includes a slider that has a magnetoresistance effect element or an inductive element or the like mounted therein. The slider floats due to an airflow that is generated on a surface of a magnetic disk. The slider remains afloat during the operation of recording and regenerating. Generally, a floating amount (the distance between the slider and the disk) of the head during the operation of recording and regenerating is small as possible, in order to improve surface recording density. In an effort to further improve recording density of the above-describe floating type thin film magnetic head, a contact type thin film magnetic head that remains {floating amount is zero} in contact with a magnetic disk during the operation of recording and regenerating has been developed.
A loading/unloading type has been known in that the contact type thin film magnetic head remains at a retreated position outside of the magnetic disk when recording and regenerating is not operating. The contact type thin film magnetic head is mounted on the magnetic disk when the recording and regenerating operations start, and after the recording and regenerating operations is terminated, the magnetic head returns from the magnetic disk to the retreated position. However, the position of the slider is unstable during loading and unloading. If the slider is loaded on the magnetic disk or unloaded therefrom in an unstable position, an unexpected frictional force is generated between the slider and the magnetic disk, such that the magnetic disk stops rotating. Further, the magnetic head and the magnetic disk are likely to be damaged.